Un corazón Palpitante
by Haine Asakura
Summary: [Hiatus]Ryoma x Sakuno Advertencia: lemon en próximos capítulos.
1. Capítulo primero

**Un corazón palpitante**

_Capítulo primero_

Cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Y se dejó caer.

Tu piel antes desnuda ahora cubierta por una corta camisa, tocó el frío material del piso de mármol. Su rostro sonrojado levemente y su boca entreabierta, daban a su aspecto desaliñado un tanto agotador.

Y no era para menos.

Sus manos reposaban desoladas a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Su frente en alto observaba con quietud el cristal que adornaba la iluminación del cuarto. Dejó que sus piernas se acurrucaran hacia su pecho y dejó descansar su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Había sido una larga noche.

Con todas las fuerzas que su menudo cuerpo le daban, fue parándose lentamente hasta posar ambas manos en el lavado con firmeza. Temiendo encontrarse con la persona que reflejaba el espejo, fue levantando el mirar hasta posarse con esos ojos rojos. Los cuales era poseedora.

Sakuno Ryusaki.

Asombrada con su actual aspecto. Abrió el grifo y usando sus manos como cuencas, esparció el agua por su rostro. La sensación fría del líquido, le tranquilizaba. Notó al secarse, lo sonrosado de su rostro.

Sonriendo a su reflejo, se dispuso a salir del cuarto. Ahí, aún en el marco de la puerta, lo divisó.

Ahí mismo donde lo dejó.

Sonrió con ternura a medida que avanzaba hacia esa persona. Unos descuidados mechones de cabello tapaban el rostro apuesto de su acompañante. Una faz despreocupada y adormilada.

Tomó asiento al lado de él y acomodó aquellos rebeldes cabellos, para luego acariciar con infinita dulzura la mejilla de este. Sólo una sábana totalmente desordenada cubría el cuerpo de su amante.

El pecho bien formado quedaba al aire, deslumbrando a la muchacha como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

Cerró sus ojos en su pena, dejando que una sombra rojiza recorriera sus mejillas.

En su mente, los recuerdos difusos de una noche en la cual la razón se perdió entre risas y piel. En donde el frío e indiferente rostro desapareció para dar a lugar a uno infinitamente apasionado e irresistible.

----------------------------------------------

Érase casi medianoche de un día nevado.

La reunión con motivo del cumpleaños de uno de los miembros del prestigiado equipo de tennis local, se había aplazado hasta mediados de la noche.

La alegría bailaba en el ambiente. Habían asistido varios de los participantes del antes mencionado club y festejaban librándose momentáneamente, de las preocupaciones del ritmo de vida que llevaban.

En una esquina, algo apartada del bullicio del gran salón en el que se encontraba, una joven mujer bebía silenciosamente de una copa de vino. Su rostro delicado mantenía una sonrisa inteligible a los invitados que, de vez en cuando lanzaban una descarada mirada a la jovencita.

Una de sus delicadas manos sostenía la copa y la otra estaba fuertemente aferrada a su bolso de mano. No era que la estaba pasando mal pero muy dentro de sí, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien la acompañase en ese momento.

Su frágil figura cubierta por un negro y sencillo vestido de satén era imán para toda clase de mirada. Y ella, jamás fue ni estuvo acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

Y menos que fuera de forma involuntaria.

-_Porque dejé que Tomoka me arrastrara a esto…-_ pensó con cierto recelo mientras bebía de la copa. El vino recorría su sistema con rapidez.

Rojizos ojos vagaban por el salón, notando con discreción como los miembros titulares estaban reunidos en un mismo sitio disfrutando animadamente. Posó su vista en cada uno de ellos, hasta encontrarse con el objetivo de sus miradas.

Aunque, él siempre lo fue. Quien? Ryoma Echizen.

Los ojos gatunos del muchacho se limitaban a observar el oscuro alfombrado sobre el cual sus zapatos reposaban. Sentado de forma aburrida, con una mano sirviendo de apoyo al joven rostro, el tenista oía desinteresando en lo absoluto como sus demás compañeros relataban historias que aún no era fijas.

Un futuro aún no escrito. Sólo sueños…

-Hey Ryoma.- llamó un joven más alto que él y que estaba a su lado. Un vaso medio lleno posaba en su mano.- Dime, como va todo contigo…haz estado muy callado.- decía animadamente Momoshiro, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Los ojos de dorado color se desviaron del piso y le miraron confusos.

-Lo de siempre Momo…-dijo en un suspiro y volvió a su posición anterior.

Los que rodeaban al prodigio del tenis le miraron confusos. Desde que llegó a aquella reunión Echizen había mostrado un carácter esquivo e irritante. Tanto para sus amigos como para quienes no le conocían.

Y ella también lo notó.

Dejó la copa en la mesa más cercana que encontró, más tuvo el impulso de seguir bebiendo. Era joven y el dulce sabor del vino le había fascinado. Además era lo único que podía hacer además de mantenerse distante a quienes la veían con malos ojos.

Pidió al camarero que le sirviera un poco más, sin sospechar que desde hace un buen tiempo una mirada gatuna se había sumado a las descaradas.

La había estado observando con extraño interés desde que puso un pie en la residencia. Al principio se preguntó que era lo que esa mujer estaba haciendo en una esquina, apartada de los demás.

En pocos segundos había obtenido su respuesta.

De la nada aparentemente, una muchacha eufórica y con un peinado de coletas altas vino hacia él con gran emoción en su andar.

-¡¡¡Príncipe Ryoma! Que bueno que haya venido, príncipe.- empezó la jovencita muy cerca del muchacho. Este frunció el ceño un poco incómodo por la repentina aparición. Después, la joven de nombre Tomoka, siguió parloteando pero él hizo caso omiso y cuando la joven paraba para respirar, desapareció de su vista.

Aquella mujer se había separado de su eterna acompañante a los partidos, dejándola técnicamente abandonada entre tanto desconocido.

No era muy simpatizante de esas acciones y aquello le resultó desagradable viniendo de la muchacha de coletas.

La siguió con la mirada. Notó lo incómoda que se encontraba al estar separada de las personas que conocía. Tuvo el impulso de ir y acompañarla. Aquella muchacha no le era del tanto indiferente.

Además prefería el silencio de la mujer a soportar a personas que se acercaban a él sólo pro sus méritos obtenidos como deportistas y que sólo querían llenarle el oído de agradables palabras para ganar su simpatía.

Inflarle el ego, todavía más.

Vaciló un instante antes de ponerse de pie y perderse entre la multitud de la habitación. Algunos se animaron a seguirle pero desistieron al notar la negativa del mucho que estaba sentado al lado del tenista.

Ya habían comprobado el mal genio que el "príncipe" traía consigo.

Se acercó a ella con sigilo. Procurando que esta no le notase en lo absoluto. Observó como ella pedía a uno de los camareros que le sirviese más líquido en su copa. Le sorprendió que aquella castaña le gustase el licor. Talvez eso le daría la valentía que no tenía cuando estaba en perfecto estado.

Sonrió, sin querer, con cinismo.

La miró con extrañeza. Sabía su nombre, sabía familia de quien era, sabía (aunque no le importase demasiado) amiga de quien era…Más él, que era capaz de jugar con la mente y emociones de su contrincante, provocarlos o analizarlos, no podía simplemente saber lo que ella ocultaba tras esa fachada de timidez y torpeza.

Su atención fue acaparada.

Bebió un largo sorbo de su copa y suspiró al final, pesadamente. Sus ojos color rubí eran sombríos y un ligero tinte rosa cubría la superficie de sus mejillas. La mano en su bolso temblaba ligeramente y apenas sentía sus pies.

Talvez había estado mucho tiempo de pie.

Usando el tacto de su mano, palpó las paredes de la habitación hasta salir de ella. Tuvo que pasar por incontables personas que bloquearon su paso al estar bailando y unas cuantos conversando. Su vista, que se tornaba nublosa, era un impedimento más para poder salir de aquel salón.

Cuando por fin pudo salir, aún con la copa en mano, logró visualizar una silla solitaria en el pasillo. Fue y dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en el asiento. El vidrio de su mano cayó en el alfombrado, rodando ligeramente.

Su cabeza cayó en la superficie de sus muslos y los cabellos recorrieron su espalda para caer a sus costados. Largos cabellos ondeados color castaño oscuro tocaban sus hombros y cubrían en totalidad su rostro.

"Porqué había venido"

Era lo que se repetía constantemente en su mete. La falsa esperanza de que alguien especial la notase. Quien fuere. No necesariamente tenía que ser la persona a quien ella profesaba amor y admiración.

El joven tenista que jamás volteó a verla.

Rió en ironía estando esa posición. Juntó sus manos y apoyó cómodamente su frente en ellas. Parecía que rezara.

Talvez eran las copas de más, pero su rostro se sentía tibio y su aliento, un poco "pesado". Los ojos rojizos se abrieron un poco, confusos y lagrimosos.

"Por qué justo tenía que ser él"

En su mente aparecían cual destellos, el rostro de la persona que tanto estimaba. Cada detalle de su faz: sus ojos dorados, los labios desafiantes, el cabello entre negro y verde... Amaba todo de él.

Incluso esa actitud pedante. También la amaba.

Solitarias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta hacer contacto con sus manos. Al sentir el líquido en ellas, se percató de que estaba llorando. Levantó su mirar y secó con una simple mano la lluvia de sus ojos.

-Creo que ya…que ya debería…debería irme…-articuló para sí, no muy conciente de lo que decía.

Buscó su bolso pero no lo encontró con ella.

-"¿Lo habré dejado en el salón…?" – se preguntó la muchacha.

Utilizando la pared como apoyo, trato de equilibrar su cuerpo. Sus zapatos de tacón alto no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Caminó torpemente y se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

Sin inmutarse siquiera del muchacho que, sin querer, había pasado de largo.

Lo que veía con sus rojizos ojos le mareaba. La misma música, la multitud de personas y eso que ahora tenía visión doble…, el ambiente cargado le intoxicaba.

Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta toparse con algo que no era precisamente una pared.

Unas manos se apoderaron de sus hombros desnudos, sintiendo la tibieza de la piel como un shock eléctrico. Alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Desconcertada y un poco asustada, miró por encima de su hombro, a la persona que la sujetaba y parecía no querer dejarla. Su temor pasó a sorpresa al notar quien era.

Ojos rojizos chocaron con unos de dorado color.

-Haz bebido demasiado.- le susurró en su proximidad.

El ligero tinte rosa que tenía en sus mejillas aumentó con el sólo echo de sentir su aliento caer en su piel. Su labio inferior tembló y sintió que el alcohol que había bebido, estaba haciendo su efecto en ese preciso momento.

-Ryoma!- dijo casi en gritó y se sintió desfallecer. Sus rodillas temblaron y cedieron en caer.

Más él, en rápido movimiento, no permitió que la mujer cayese al suelo.

-Creo que demasiado, es poco decir contigo, Ryusaki.- los ojos gatunos analizaban el rostro sonrojado y sudoso de su rehén.

-Lo…lo siento…- mostrando una ligera sonrisa, Sakuno se disculpó sin sentido.

Echizen esbozó una media sonrisa y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, sonriendo penosamente mientras que arreglaba un poco su vestido corto. Lo único que permitía que el traje cayese de su cuerpo, era un simple lazo que, amarrado detrás de su cuello, caía en su espalda desnuda dándole arreglo.

Se sintió aún más nerviosa cuando notó que el tenista no apartaba la vista de cada movimiento que ella hacía. Sintiéndose observada era inevitable que cometiese torpezas.

Y así lo hizo.

Las rodillas sintió temblar y esta vez, el "príncipe" no pudo evitar que cayese.

-No puedo ni pararme…- susurró con una sonrisa vencida en su fino rostro.

Ryoma no tardó en acercarse a ella y colocarse a su altura. Tomó sin pedir una mano y tiró con suavidad de ella hasta ponerla de pie nuevamente. Todo esto ante la mirada atónita de la jovencita.

Jaló de su mano aún si soltar, la colocó frente suyo. Ella le veía con el rubor presente en sus mejillas y con unos ojos soñadores. Pero, sin previo aviso, fue sentada de golpe en el asiento el cual hace momentos había dejado.

Los ojos ámbar se posaron en ella. Para soportar su peso, el muchacho había colocado sus manos en ambos braceras del asiento. El rostro de él estaba a escasos centímetros de algún roce.

Más no vino.

-Quédate acá. – fue lo único que le dijo antes de desaparecer por aquella puerta y sumergirse en la multitud de la fiesta.

Aún no saliendo de su estupefacción, Ryusaki Sakuno hizo lo que le habían mandado a hacer. Quedarse quieta en aquel banco.

En pocos minutos, un extrañamente despeinado Ryoma salió del marco de la puerta. En sus manos, llevaba el pequeño bolso de la castaña.

Arreglando un poco los mechones negros de su cabello, el prodigio se detuvo en su andar, frente a la muchacha.

-Bien, nos vamos.- le ordenó. Entregándole el paquete.

Sakuno abrió sus labios para hablar pero, le era difícil articular palabra. Era increíble lo rápido que el licor estaba circulando por sus venas. Suspiró cansada y con ayuda del muchacho, logró ponerse de pie sin tambalear.

Antes de cruzar el lumbral que los despediría de aquella reunión, la jovencita de ojos rojos susurró unas cuantas palabras al hombre que la estaba ayudando. Sus párpados comenzaban a caer y todo se tornó borroso.

-Gracias…Ryo…Ryoma-kun.- la dulce voz cesó y el tenista cerró sus ojos.

Paró un taxi cercano y pidió que lo llevase a una dirección en particular.

Acomodó lo mejor que pudo a la joven mujer en el asiento al lado suyo y, pidiendo un permiso que no fue escuchado, hurgó en la cartera de ella en busca de alguna dirección. Encontró todo tipo de cosas que llamaron atención más no interés, lo cerró y no le quedó otra opción que llevarla a aquel lugar.

Su apartamento.

Distraído y a la vez no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, miraba por el vidrio, lo copioso de la nieve, había caído abarcando calles y veredas.

Suspiró cansadamente. Odiaba estas fechas, más aquí estaba. Fuera de su apartamento y con una muchacha con la que, apenas en su vida había hablado, en el mismo carro. Curioso, la miró de reojo. Tuvo que girar la cabeza que estaba apoyada en su mano.

Notó lo pacífico del rostro dormido y el hilo rojizo que cubría unas tibias mejillas. El abrigo que él había traído estaba posado en los hombros de esta, cubriéndola casi en su totalidad.

Su delicada figura no era rodeada por sus brazos. El pedazo de tela se llevaba aquel privilegio.

Movió ligeramente su cabeza tratando de apaciguar calor repentino de sus mejillas.

"Qué estaba pensando…esas cosas se las dejaba a Momoshiro, pero él…no. De él, nadie sospecharía…nadie"

Entrecerró sus gatunos ojos y perdió su vista en el "paisaje". Más su mente intranquila, no le dejaba en paz y unos no muy santos pensamientos comenzaron a darse forma en su cabeza.

Volvió a ruborizarse, pero esta vez, se permitió gozar de ese pequeño calor que su cuerpo le brindaba.

Un bache en la vía hizo que el cuerpo de Ryusaki cambiara de posición. Ahora el embelesador aroma de los cabellos, le cubría el olfato. La de encantadoras maneras estaba recargada en el hombro del indiferente tenista.

Agregó dos cosas más a permitirse.

El cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo.

Y un brazo que rodeaba los hombros frágiles, atrayéndola más a él.

----------------------------------------------------------

Continuara

Holas, aquí les traigo una nueva creación mía. Espero que sea de su agrado jejej A decir verdad iba a hacer un one shot pero me salió demasiado largo. Ya tengo escritos los demás capítulos… Advierto, tendrá **lemon** de la pareja Ryoma x Sakuno. En fin, nos vemos chaufis n.n


	2. Capíulo Segundo

_Capítulo Segundo_

-----------------------------------------

Metió las llaves a la cerradura, giró la perilla y entró a su "hogar".

Fue toda una hazaña lograr salir del taxi con la muchacha posada en uno de sus brazos. Para subir las escaleras fue también otra proeza, para ello tuvo que cargarla. Le sorprendió la ligereza del cuerpo y el hecho que a pesar de tanto movimiento, ella siguiese durmiendo.

Aún la sostenía en brazos cuando cerró la puerta.

Meditó.

¿Dónde colocarla? El lugar más obvio era su habitación pero, quería evitar confusiones con la mujer cuando despertase. Más la idea le era tentadora.

Sintiéndose sumamente incómodo, la llevó a su alcoba, colocándola en su amplia cama. Le quitó el abrigo que aún tenía puesto y lo depositó en un sillón cercano. Su vista se fijó en el revoltijo de los cabellos y los peinó con falsa indiferencia.

El roce suave de las hebras en la punta de sus dedos. El embriagante aroma de los mismos… le encantaba. Pronto dejó de peinar los largos cabellos y decidió taparla con una manta.

Se dirigió a la cocina. No sabía exactamente que hacer. Abrió el grifo y lavó su rostro. A pesar de ser invierno y hacer un crudo frío en las calles, él sentía su cuerpo hervir. Y el sonrojo que hace un buen tiempo su rostro ofrecía, parecía no querer irse.

Regresó a la habitación luego de secarse la faz. Sus ambarinos ojos se posaron en la figura durmiente. La pasividad del rostro y el vaivén de su respiración. Los pequeños labios entreabiertos daban suspiros cortos.

La miraba intrigado, como en la fiesta.

Se sentó a pocos metros de ella, viéndola de frente, viéndola dormir.

Apoyó el codo en el bracero y su mejilla en su mano. El frío y apuesto rostro miraba escéptico a la muchacha. Examinó de lejos las curvas del rostro femenino, los largos cabellos que cubrían su cuello y caían en sus sábanas, los menudos hombros desnudos, la tela negra que la cubría y que luego se perdía en la manta que le había puesto. Las curvas de su caderas y por último, lo largo y delgada de una pierna que estaba expuesta.

Quien le viere pensaría que el joven no tuviese interés en que lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Una encantadora y provocadora imagen, por demás decir angelical. Era demasiado para él, pero llámenlo curiosidad, siguió mirando.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Un rubor intenso se formó en el distraído rostro.

Qué haría…su primera intención no era llevarla a su departamento, a decir verdad…ni siquiera se le había cruzado la idea de encontrarse con aquella bella jovencita de largas y onduladas hebras. Nunca estuvo en sus planes…

Más, un poco de debilidad, un poco de sentimiento; le hizo a él, Ryoma Echizen, preocuparse por la jovencita de frágiles sonrojos y profundos ojos. Observaba con aparente aburrimiento el rostro…como quería despertarla.

-Ryusuki…Sakuno…-dijo en suspiro y una muy leve sonrisa se formó.

Pasó una mano por sus desarreglados cabellos verdosos, la detuvo en su nuca y cerró sus ojos. Que haría con ella… era lo que su mente no paraba de repetir.

Un sonido,…mejor dicho un ronroneo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Abrió de repente los rojos.

Ryusaki se movía gustosamente sobre sus sábanas y acomodaba su cuerpo, quedando involuntariamente en una posición muy seductora. Cosa que no pasó desaperciba por el joven hombre frente a ella.

-_"…Porqué demonios no se despierta…" – _pensó con dificultad sin apartar su vista de la jovencita. Un hilo rojo cubría su rostro.

Así, pasó una hora. Echizen, en su ensimismamiento, quedó profundamente dormido en el sillón en el que estaba postrado.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Los labios entreabiertos, dejando pasar una tibia respiración que chocó con un helado brazo. Al sentir la calidez de su propio organismo, frunció el ceño levemente para luego abrir lentamente sus ojos. Se sentían pesados y su vista, pese aún estar un poco borrosa, estaba mejor que cuando salió de la fiesta.

¿¡La fiesta!

De un respingo se sentó. Llevándose las manos a la cara instintivamente. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, sus ojos de color sangre divisaron las telas que la cubrían y lo suave de colchón. Y más aún, la voz que heló sus sentidos y que la hizo sobresaltar.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas…

-Ryo…ryoma! – gritó la aludida sonrojándose violentamente.

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces, extrañado por la reacción tan brusca de la mujer. Su rostro inalterable. Acomodó sus cabellos suavemente y se levantó de su asiento pero, sin ir a ningún lado.

Ella no perdía ningún movimiento del ambarino.

-Ryoma, yo… ¿en dónde…dónde estoy? – tartamudeó no muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

La mirada felina se clavó en ella, desentendida. Una sonrisa burlona pero provocadora apareció en su rostro. Dio unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a ella. Ryusaki tuvo que levantar la vista desde donde estaba.

Y él se agachó, tomó el mentón con una de sus manos y habló muy suavemente.

-Ja, no lo sabes? Si tú misma me pediste que te trajera acá, a mi apartamento, Ryusaki.-dijo con una tranquilidad perturbadora.

Ella se sonrojó aún más y sus ojos se abrieron para observarlo con incredulidad. Quiso hablar, preguntar si eso era cierto. El nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella y la insistente mirada, la mano que seguía en su barbilla, le hacía más difícil el trabajo.

Ryoma notó lo confundido del rostro y la preocupación que poco a poco iba creciendo en el. Suspiró resignado, era muy fácil poner a esa joven al extremo de los nervios.

La soltó lentamente y le dio la espalda.

-Era broma- le dijo en tono serio.

No sabía si sentirse más tranquila por lo que le dijo o, avergonzada de haberle, por un segundo, creído. Sonrió con tristeza y colocó sus manos sobre su regazo. Trató de pensar, porque estaba aquí…con el muchacho tenista.

El recuerdo de la fiesta vino a su mente, las copas que se ella se bebió demás y un brazo fuerte evitando que se cayera… la presencia de Echizen. Se dio cuenta sin que él dijese palabra.

Él le había ayudado.

-Gracias, Ryoma…-dejó decir con sonrisa dulce al hombre.

Este la miró de reojo.

-Te traeré algo para que tomes.- dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Sakuno quedó viendo el vacío por donde él se había ido. Aún no cabía en su mente el lugar en donde estaba. No podía creérselo…demasiada suerte, casi irreal.

Llevó una mano a su frente y se dejó caer nuevamente en la comodidad de la almohada. Dejó descansar su cuerpo entre las sábanas que provocaban delicias en su piel. Se había olvidado por completo del vestido que portaba y de lo corto que era este.

Ruborizaba tapó su cuerpo nerviosamente.

Se sentía tan bien…

-"_…Ryoma…se preocupó por mí?" – _pensó recostada. Sonrió para sí al pensar que eso, sí era cierto.

Un pequeño temblor invadió su ser al ver una figura pasar por la puerta. Era Echizen, quien traía en su mano izquierda una taza con un líquido humeante.

-Toma.- se acercó a la cama y le alcanzó el vaso.

-Gracias.-le sonrió.

Bebió un sorbo, pero separó el vaso de sus labios. Una expresión asqueada se mostró en su rostro. Miró al muchacho, este le devolvía el ver con simpleza.

-Que? – habló el tenista.

Un sudor frío recorrió su mejilla y sonrió con timidez.- No…nada…-y bebió más.

-Es café…ni que fuera algún brebaje de Sadaharu…- dijo recordando los famosos jugos que preparaba el calculador tenista.

Sakuno paró de beber.- A decir verdad,… yo nunca he probado esas bebidas. Pero supe por Horio que el sabor no era muy agradable.

-Es la bebida del infierno…-susurró evitando la mirada de la castaña pero, esta lo escuchó lo suficiente para soltar una risita.

Él también sonrió levemente.

-Gracias.- le dijo después de terminar. El muchacho no respondió sólo tomó el recipiente y lo colocó en una mesa cercana.

Un pequeño silencio se percibió. El "príncipe" no decía palabra alguna. Era como si estuviera desconectado de la situación. Ella le veía con hipnotizante mirada y un sonrojo muy perceptible, sin embargo el ambarino parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

-_"Será mejor irme…"- _pensó con cierta tristeza.

Más cuando intentó ponerse de pie, el peso mismo de su cuerpo la trajo de vuelta a la cama. Un pequeño mareo producto del alcohol que aún corría por sus venas no le permitía estar estable.

El movimiento que realizó la mujer no pasó desapercibido por el ambarino, que se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Aún no te sientes bien.- le dijo casi dictatorialmente.

La de cabellos ondulados castaños estaba sonrojada al tenerlo tan cerca. Instintivamente cubrió su pecho con la sábana que la cubría y bajó su rostro para que no la viese. Esperó a que el muchacho dijese algo más. Acaso sólo se quedaría ahí sentado?

Levantó un poco su vista y le miró.

Echizen tenía una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona. Eso hizo que ella se ruborizara y se ocultara aún más entre las blancas telas. No sabía porque pero se sentía como una presa. La mirada vehemente en ella la ponía en peor estado. Lo único que quería ahora era salir de aquel lugar.

Sus sentimientos por el príncipe eran muy fuertes pero verse en tal situación con él, superaba toda sensación de gusto.

-Se…será mejor que me vaya…-tembló su voz, sin apartar la mirada.

-Nadie te lo impide.- habló cortante.

Su cuerpo no le obedecía. Talvez era el miedo a caer, ya que estaba segura de que apenas colocase un pie en el suelo, sería como esa vez en el pasillo. Aunque la idea de que fuese Ryoma quien la atrapase le agradase, nada aseguraba que el despistado tenista lo hiciese.

Los determinantes ojos posados en ella, que estaría pensando el joven hombre?

-No te vas a ir? – dijo de repente el de cabellos verdes oscuros.

-Yo…-articuló con dificultad. No pensaba correctamente ya que se sentía consumir en el ver del muchacho.

Echizen suspiró.

-Si no te sientes bien, no te vayas. Causarás más problemas si te vas en este estado- dijo, apartando la mirada y tratando de concentrarse en ver otra cosa que la faz de ella. No fue un acto voluntario su insistente mirada en la castaña.

Un especie de atracción nació de él para con la muchacha. Se fijó en sus labios rojos (por el frío que hacía), en lo blanquecina que era su piel, el refinado cuello que era tapado apenas por unos, largo y suaves cabellos. La delgadez del cuerpo, la finura del rostro, cada detalle de ella no pasó desapercibido.

El rubor que cubría las mejillas, también lo analizó. Se percató de que si se acercaba más a ella, aquel color iba en aumento. La simple idea lo animó.

Que otras reacciones podía causar en esta mujer?

No demoraría en averiguarlo.

-Ryo…Ryoma.- interrumpió los pensamientos del tenista, la tenue voz de la castaña. El aludido la miró del rabillo del ojo. A sabiendas que tenía su atención, prosiguió.- Quiero…ehh quiero saber porque me ayudaste…bien podrías haberme dejado en la fiesta.- finalizó con un dejo de tristeza en el tono.

El de dorado ver la contempló unos instantes más antes de contestar.

-No lo sé.- comenzó. Ryusaki le miró sorprendida.- Que? Hubieras preferido quedarte, así como estas, en aquel lugar.- le espectó. Ella se sintió ofendida y bajó su rostro. El prodigio notó la reacción y un pequeño sentimiento de culpa le invadió. Cerró sus ojos y alzó su vista al techo – Fue mejor así, quién sabe que te hubiera pasado…-terminó en suspiro.

Lo último dicho por el muchacho hizo que levantara su vista y le regalara una de sus más hermosas sonrisas. Unas imperceptibles lágrimas habían comenzado a formar en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias, Ryoma.- habló de corrido, sin tartamudeos.

Ante esto, el ambarino sólo atinó a sonrojarse y ocultar su ver, entre sus cabellos.

-No fue nada.- soltó con aparente tranquilidad.

El ambiente antes tenso se había aligerado con unas simples palabras de oculta preocupación. No podía negarse a sí mismo que eso fue lo que sintió. Un ligero temor a que le ocurriese algo a la muchacha, a sabiendas de que podía haberlo impedido. Talvez, sólo talvez era eso lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-_"Sakuno Ryusaki…que eres para mí?" – _se preguntó.

-Y…-rompió el silencio.- Ryoma, dónde estuviste…digo en la reunión.- inquirió un tanto pensativa la de ojos rojos.

-Con Momo y, algunos ex - titulares de Seigaku- respondió automáticamente el hombre.

-A ya veo…

-Tú le estabas haciendo compañía al mesero no, Ryusaki? – preguntó en un tono sarcástico el de ojos gatunos.

-Eh? – un rubor cubrió su rostro.- Bueno…yo, yo sólo…sólo…- su voz tembló.

El "príncipe" le miró de reojo divertido.

-Olvídalo, talvez fue mi imaginación.- soltó con simpleza, sin dejar de percibir lo sonrojado del rostro de su acompañante. Le gustó.

La muchacha ahogó un ruido de queja. No le agradaba del todo que el hombre "jugara" de esa manera con sus sentimientos. Más una extraña comodidad de tenerlo con ella, la hacía muy feliz.

Nunca en su vida pensó en que estaría tan cerca del de dorados y desordenados cabellos verdosos. Si, era cierto que se lo había imaginado varias veces: que él fuese bueno con ella, que él le declarase su amor, que ella gustosa aceptara y vivieran felices para siempre. En ese orden. Su gran fantasía…

Si embargo, aquí estaba.

Todo gracias al alcohol.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y se tomó ambos brazos con sus manos en señal de tener frío. Y sí que lo hacía. Pudo divisar confusamente, los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo a través del cristal de la ventana.

-Es probable que mañana las vías amanezcan muy congestionadas.- mencionó el de ojos ámbar notando la distracción de la muchacha.

-Dirás hoy, Ryoma.- agregó dándole una mirada de complicidad.

Este le devolvió el mirar y habló:

-Ryusaki, tú que hacías en la fiesta.- secamente, el muchacho.

La de cabellos marrones, que seguía mirando en dirección a la ventana de la habitación, quedó en blanco con la pregunta. Que le diría? Le mentiría? O le diría la verdad a aquel sujeto.

Que esperaba verlo, esperaba tener una oportunidad de armar una conversación con él que pasasen de unos vanos saludos y de monosílabas palabras. Dejar que sus sentimientos fluyesen y se animara de una vez por todas a confesarle lo que por varios años había callado.

-Ryusaki.-llamó Ryoma al notar lo vació del rostro de la mujer.

-EH!- Sakuno le miró y sonrió levemente.- Ne, fui con Tomoka...pero en un descuido mío, nos separamos.- confesó con tristeza.

-Descuido?- repitió extrañado.- Tuyo?

Ryusaki rió con infantilismo.- Si…mío…-habló con cansancio. Seguramente el tenista se burlaría de ella, ya que siempre era torpe y débil.

-A mi parecer fue ella la que cometió a propósito el descuido.- dijo serio el joven. La de dulce mirada fijó su vista en él.- Te lo digo porque la vi.- terminó seco.

-Oh.- se limitó a "decir". Se sintió un poco tonta, quien diría que su mejor amiga la abandonaría en un lugar que no conocía sólo para….Ya, ya no le interesaba más eso. Debía concentrarse en que ahora era ella la que había salido ganando. Que sin querer o competir había terminado a solas con él.

Realmente, el licor se le había subido al cerebro.

-Pero, aún no me haz dicho que hacías ahí, Ryusaki.- la voz grave de Ryoma la tomó desprevenida. Una mirada de complicidad le era dirigida.

-Acompañé a Tomoka…claro.- dijo con falsa seguridad.

-Y porque no te fuiste cuando te dejó.- habló sin sutileza.

-Ah…eso…eso era porque…-a la muchacha le costaba pensar en ese momento. No podía engañarle. No con esos persistentes ojos en ella.

El prodigio de tenis esperó con benévola paciencia a que la jovencita contestara. Quería escucharla. El motivo. Quería vehemente saberlo.

Ocultando su mirar con el cerquillo de su frente, tapando el visible rubor que envolvía el contorno de sus mejillas, Sakuno respondió.

-Deseaba…deseaba ver a alguien.- contestó con vergüenza. Sus manos en puño se posesionaron de las sábanas que cubrían sus muslos. La mitad de su cuerpo para arriba temblaba ligera ante su confesión.

La mente del tenista estaba en estado de coma. No entendiendo a la perfección lo que la mujer le hablaba. No le era del todo placentero que le hablaran en círculos, si van a confiarle algo, quería que fuera de frente. Lo único que hacían era ganar más tiempo para luego escabullirse entre mentiras…

Pero bueno, este no era el caso.

-Alguien? – repitió.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza con suavidad. Ejerció presión en sus manos. El ligero temblor de antes, parecía sacudirla emocionalmente. Como un torbellino, sus pensamientos eran difusos y variantes.

Estaba lista? Se lo confesaría?

Echizen percibió la duda en la persona que yacía al lado suyo en la cama. Interpretó esa duda como falta de confianza para su persona y decidió, de mala gana, no preguntar más al respecto. Todo para no incomodarla y él, de paso, no involucrarse en asuntos que no le competían.

No la miró más.

-Dejaré que descanses, ya cuando amanezca podrás irte.- habló ruda y fríamente.

Los ojos de Ryusaki se abrieron sorprendidos y a la vez heridos por la forma tan brusca en el hablar del hombre. Tuvo miedo. No quería que él malinterpretase nada. No él. Mientras se debatía entre que hacer o decir. Ryoma ya se había levantado de su lado.

-Que descanse.- le dijo como despedida. No se dignaba a verla y, no entendía la razón.

Ella vaciló un momento pero, armándose del poco valor que poseía, llamó su nombre. Más bien, gritó.

-Ryoma, espera!

Ante el llamado, él se giro. Los ambarinos ojos, determinantes y gélidos, se contuvieron en su ser.

-Que.- dejó decir.

Sentir ese tipo de ver encima suyo le intimidaba.- Yo quiero…quiero decirte…que…-tartamudea. Su peor defecto se hacía presente en crucial momento.

-Habla ya.- soltó sin delicadeza. Le molestaba tanto esa actitud…

Rendida ante la forma de ser tan distante del muchacho, sólo pudo decir en un susurro lo que intentaba expresarle.

-Deseaba verte.

Sus hombros caídos junto con su rostro oculto en sus cabellos largos, delataban su esperanza perdida. No levantaba su ver, no porque no quería afrontarlo sino, porque ya se estaba dando por vencida. Hasta pensó que no la había escuchado.

Nunca se cansó de él, más…ya no podía más ante el indiferente tenista.

-Porqué.

-Ah? – Sakuno levantó su vista confundida. Esperaba cualquier respuesta que acabase por completo con sus esperanzas pero en lugar de eso, el muchacho le pedía razones.

-Porqué deseabas verme.- habló con más claridad, pensando él, que no había sido oído. Su mente estaba inquieta.

Ella sonrió cansada.

-Porque desearía verte…-resopló resignada.- Talvez porque yo…- una risita nerviosa escapó de su garganta. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. No entendía el porque del joven en torturarla.

-Tu que.- insistentemente, Ryoma pedía saber.

Ella le miró. Su frágil cuerpo tiritaba y de los contornos de sus mejillas, lágrimas rodaban. Se quedó estático ante lo que vio. Tan indefensa, tan débil, tan delicada…tan humana.

Y no era porque él se sentía un mounstruo a comparación de ella. Las emociones humanas, fuera del ámbito del deporte en lo que la competencia y el disfrute era lo que contaban, le confundían. No sabía como reaccionar ante ellas.

Y ahora, estaba esta jovencita, enseñándole que el dolor podía dejar de ser sólo un sentimiento y que podía materializarse en lágrimas que parecían no parar. Estaba ella mostrándole su parte más indefensa. Su vulnerabilidad, su alma.

-Ryusaki.- dejó salir de sus labios en un suspiro.

Ella cerró sus ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, impidiendo que él continuase. Bajó su vista con pena.

- Porque… te amo.- dijo para terminar con una muy débil sonrisa.

Realmente deseaba que el licor pudiese llegar a su cerebro y borrar con su alcohol, lo dicho en ese momento.

Quedó quieto, helado ante tal confesión por parte de ella. Todo el sarcasmo, prepotencia, arrogancia., todo por lo que era muy famoso, desapareció de su cuerpo. Consumiéndose en las palabras profesadas por la joven en su cama.

Con incredulidad en su rostro, el joven "príncipe" enmudeció.

-Que…no me vas a pedir razones de eso también.- habló Sakuno con ironía y notable molestia por el silencio del hombre.

-Tú en mi lugar que harías.- comentó el muchacho, no dejándose llevar. No sabía que decirle. Se impresionó ante la mirada de frustración que el lanzó la muchacha.

Sus ojos de rubí color no le afrontaron.

-Yo…ya hice bastante…- destapó las sábanas que la cubrían y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Con su vista buscó sus sandalias.- Creo que…ahora sí debería irme…- se colocó de pie. Un mareo repentino hizo aparición.

Él no dejó pasar el tambaleo del cuerpo frente al suyo y rápidamente se acercó. Más ella colocando una mano frente de él, le indicó que estaba bien.

-Yo ya hice bastante…-repitió exhausta.

Sin mirarlo, pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. Llegando a ella y a punto de girar la manija, la voz de Ryoma Echizen la paró en seco.

-Aún te falta mucho, Ryusaki.- el de ojos dorados como de gato le veía con la clásica audacia de siempre. Una provocadora sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakuno giró su rostro en la dirección de la voz hablada. Con estupefacción presente. Desentendida, extrañada, confundida…era lo que su mirar expresaba al de él.

-Como…? -habló en suspiro.

El joven se acercó a ella con seguridad en cada paso. Había llevado sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro. Su ver hipnotizante, seductor…El objetivo de su mirar, moría en el nerviosismo.

Se detuvo en frente de ella, llevando una mano al costado de su rostro. Interponiéndola entre la puerta y él. Clavó su vista en los ojos color sangre. Toda esa valentía que había mostrado momentos antes, se esfumó cual brisa.

Simplemente no podía defenderse ante aquel hombre.

-No quieres oír acaso, mi respuesta.- habló con altanería a la jovencita.

Ella le devolvía el ver con timidez, sonrojada al máximo. Recargó totalmente su cuerpo contra la puerta sin quitar la vista del atractivo joven. Sus manos a su lado vacilaban en apartarlo o quedarse quietas.

Él sin embargo, le producía un placer verla así. Todo ese valor que vio hace un momento, lo sacó de quicio. No le agradó en lo más mínimo el repentino cambio de actitud de la muchacha. Le agradaba verla dulce, tierna, que se preocupara por él… porque sólo así, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que podría hacer por ella.

Acortó peligrosamente la distancia y posó sus labios muy cerca del oído derecho de su acompañante. Sopló lentamente. Esta acción la estremeció por completo, haciendo que cerrase sus ojos automáticamente para concentrarse en la respiración caliente que chocaba con su oreja, provocándole escalofríos.

Echizen sonrió con satisfacción para sus adentros. Su acción había provocado un estremecimiento en la mujer. Y sentirse capaz de realizar ese tipo actos, le gustó. Siempre le había gustado dominar a sus oponentes en los partidos, pero esto, no tenía comparación.

Este el era el comienzo de un nuevo juego, cual seguro disfrutaría al máximo.

Continuará…

Hey! Gracias por los review, saber que no soy la unica ke a la que le gusta el lemon de esta pareja me …alegra? Jajajaja no lo sé pero igual gracias n.n

En el proximo cap el tan esperado lemon, ojala les haya gustado este preludio nos vemos! chaufis


	3. Capítulo Tercero

_Capítulo Tercero_

_Acortó peligrosamente la distancia y posó sus labios muy cerca del oído derecho de su acompañante. Sopló lentamente. Esta acción la estremeció por completo, haciendo que cerrase sus ojos automáticamente para concentrarse en la respiración caliente que chocaba con su oreja, provocándole escalofríos._

_Echizen- sonrió con satisfacción para sus adentros. Su acción había provocado un estremecimiento en la mujer y sentirse capaz de realizar ese tipo actos, le gustó. Siempre le había gustado dominar a sus oponentes en los partidos pero esto, no tenía comparación._

_Este el era el comienzo de un nuevo juego, cual seguro disfrutaría al máximo…_

------------------------

No veía nada.

Sus ojos color sangre no se dejaban ver al individuo que tenía al frente. Rezando mentalmente que todo fuera un sueño, Ryusaki esperó. No, aún lo sentía. Percibía la presencia del tenista dominándola. Siempre había sido así… no hace falta repetirlo. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Quitarlo de encima, decía la finísima voz de su consciencia. Lo más lógico sería eso, pero sus músculos no reaccionaban.

Tenía curiosidad…que iría hacer próximo, el hombre…

Dejó que, con una mano, tomara su rostro temblante. Estaba asustada, al tacto frío abrió los ojos esperanzada para encontrarse con la misma sonrisa desafiante, gustosa… terrible para ella. ¿Cómo interpretar aquella sonrisa? En ese momento, como deseó poder leer la mente.

Él la miraba. Sonrió aún más cuando ella le devolvió el ver y al como sus mejillas se tornaron de carmín color, por él. Con el pulgar, acarició la mejilla; lentamente, dulcemente, experimentando cada roce. Al principio notó como ella se tensaba, pero poco a poco fue relajándose. Aprovechó que la mujer volvió a cerrar los ojos para poder acercársele aún más, hasta sentir que las ropas se tocaban.

Vaticinó la reacción de la muchacha.

Había tomado su rostro y lo acariciaba…, siempre pensó que sus manos debían ser suaves, diestras y sentirlas en su piel, le encantó. Cerró sus ojos para experimentar las sensaciones de tener a su "príncipe" con ella, mas pronto la sorpresa invadió su rostro.

Echizen había dejado de tomar el rostro de Ryusaki para pasar a un desesperado abrazo. Envolviéndola de la cintura con sus brazos, apoyó su rostro contra el espacio del hombro y cuello de la joven, besando sin intención la delicada parte. Sintió el palpitar veloz y fuerte chocar su pecho, sus ojos en forma de gato le miraban reojo, expectantes a cualquier movimiento

La abrazó más fuerte.

-Ryo…Ryoma…! – susurró alarmada. El calor de su rostro era demasiado perceptible, agradeció que él no se lo viera.

No hubo respuesta. Como le gustaba al muchacho hacerla…¿sufrir?

Se quedó pensativo. ¿Cuáles eran sus propósitos para con ella? ¿Sólo descubrir hasta dónde podía llegar aquella mujer con él? ¿Era eso…?

¿Por qué la abrazó…?

Porque quiso hacerlo.

¿Nada más…?

Por supuesto, él era Ryoma Echizen. Tenista de fama mundial, no sólo reconocido por sus dotes para el deporte sino por ese especial carácter. Frente a reporteros, cámaras, entrevistas, agentes, fanáticos…jamás mostró interés alguno. Era más bien al contrario. Eran todas esas personas las que se esforzaban en llamar su atención, jamás esperó nada de ninguno pero aún así lo hacían y él nunca volteó a verlos.

Si lo vieran ahora… él, Ryoma Echizen, muriendo literalmente para que la muchacha hiciera…"algo".

Paciencia no tenía.

Subió una mano, palpó con sus dedos lo tersa de la piel de la espalda, y la posó en el cuello, donde un lazo era lo único que permitía que el vestido se viniese abajo. En realidad, era lo único. Jugó con el, deshaciéndolo lentamente, tirando del lazo para aflojarlo. Se sorprendió al escuchar un espasmo. "Al fin", pensó, por un momento creyó que la muchacha jamás se movería. Sintió como ella se trataba de librarse del agarre. Giró su rostro y la afrontó. Sus gatunos ojos se toparon con aquellos adorables que reconoció desde que la vio.

Los rubíes brillaban intensamente, la fina boca estaba entreabierta y el sonrojo al máximo tono. El labio inferior le temblaba, un llamado para ser probado. No resistió.

Vuelvo a decir, la paciencia no era su mayor virtud.

La besó.

Con desesperación al principio, adecuando aquella boca a la suya para que danzaran al mismo ritmo. No le importó ser un poco rudo, todo lo que quería era que ella le correspondiera y aquella muestra era suficiente. ¿Qué más quería? Ella misma se lo había dicho. Un "te amo" que lo desubicó pero que lo hizo comprender varias inquietudes con respecto a esa jovencita. ¿Qué más quería? Ella se entregaba a él… ¿no?

Siguió forcejeando por debajo de los labios de ella. No le interesó en lo más mínimo lo que la joven pensase. Debía saciar esos deseos que nacían de él. Y no se detendría. Un "beso" no sería lo único que tomaría de esta mujer. El sentimiento de posesión no le abandonaba, su raciocinio no funcionaba y sus manos se encontraban fijas en el cuerpo de ella, no iba a soltarla. Por lo menos, no esta noche.

La sorpresa no cabía dentro de ella. El hombre había tomado posesión de su boca sin previo aviso, callando un espasmo dentro de su garganta. No podía hacer nada, su cuerpo había quedado inmóvil ante él. No respondía, por más que quisiese a la caricia, tenía miedo.

¿Por qué le besaba?

Sus largas manos subieron hasta toparse con el pecho varonil, presionando suavemente la camisa que el muchacho portaba. Aquello, hizo que el tenista abriese un poco los dorados ojos. El beso continuaba igual de forzoso. La miraba con devoción, no con amor. Estaba obsesionado con la belleza que la mujer reflejaba. Esta, había cerrado fuertemente sus ojos y sus mejillas se habían encendido. Sus manos temblaban en su pecho, decidió con una mano tomar una de ellas. De alguna manera, pareció tranquilizarla ya que dejaron su titubeo.

Más sus labios no se detuvieron.

Poco a poco fue invitándola, convenciéndola de seguir el mismo baile que él. Sus labios eran irresistibles y al igual que al dueño, le gustaban ganar.

La boca por la cual habían salido tantas burlas y prepotencias, callaba. Y no porque se lo ordenasen. Él tomaba posesión de otros labios para sellar los suyos. Quien imaginaría que esta era la manera en la cual, este arrogante tenista callaría.

Sintió como él tomaba su mano y la encerraba en la suya para luego levantarla hasta por encima de su cabeza, para poder pegarse más a su cuerpo. Se lo permitió. Él estaba empezando a ganar ese juego de forcejeo que se había formado. Ella ya no estaba quieta, ya no luchaba inconscientemente y simplemente se limitó a lo que sabía hacer mejor. Amar.

Pero no a cualquiera. Sólo a él. A Echizen.

Respondía a la caricia en sus labios con timidez y nerviosismo. No era una experta en la materia pero necesitaba sentirlo a él. Tenía la necesidad de sentir a pleno todo ese cariño que el de cabellos verdes parecía manifestarle. Una urgencia que era provocada intencionalmente por el mismo hombre.

La arrastro más así mismo. La había acorralado entre la puerta y él. Sin oportunidades de escapatoria alguna. Sintió la participación de su compañera en su extraño juego y bajo la intensidad de su beso. Ahora lento y pasional. Captó como el cuerpo que estaba debajo de él se tensaba.

Se sorprendió en el como la muchacha podía reaccionar ante el simple cambio de un afecto. Sonrió con ironía al pensar en todo lo que le esperaba esa noche.

Abandonó los deseosos labios para posarlos en un cuello desnudo. Dando pequeños y suaves roces en la sensible piel y logrando una vez más un cometido. La muchacha abrió sus ojos en parte en espanto y en parte sorpresa al percibir la humedad de los labios del tenista chocar con una parte de su cuerpo. Pero no tuvo tiempo para más dado a que el muchacho comenzó a propinarle las dulces caricias. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que soltar leves gemidos que resonaron en los oídos del ambarino.

Sonrió nuevamente con malicia y continuó con su labor. Liberó la mano de la castaña y esta, automáticamente fue a parar en su cuello. La dejó hacerlo. Sintió también como la mano que estaba posada en su pecho, se aferraba más y más a él. Estrujaba su camisa. Por debajo de ella la piel de él, moría en querer entrar en contacto con aquellos dedos que causaban estragos. Deseaba fervientemente.

Sus oídos se afinaron al escuchar aquellos gemidos. Sus ojos brillaron intensos y fue a dirigirlos nuevamente a los de la de ojos rojizos. Cómo le gustaba verla con el rostro sonrojado y agitada. La mujer le devolvió el ver con embelesamiento. El de cabellos entre negros y verdes sonrió levemente. Estaba despeinada, con fingida dulzura separó algunos cabellos que caían y le tapaban los ojos. Detuvo su mano en la mejilla de ella, sintiendo el calor que de esta emanaba.

Parecía haberse calmado.

Al menos…eso pensó Ryusaki.

Nuevamente, tomó los labios. Con fuerza, dejando de lado la delicadeza subió la mano que yacía en la estrecha cintura femenina y la posó en un menudo hombro. Hielo. Así era el tacto de él. Como si colocasen un cubo en una superficie hirviendo. Si su piel pudiera emanar humo, eso estaría haciendo ahora mismo.

Ella hizo lo mismo. Elevó la mano que estaba aferrada en la camisa masculina y la reunió con la otra. Ahora el cuello del "príncipe" estaba encerrado entre sus brazos, mientras que su cuerpo se pegaba más al de él con urgencia. El de ojos ámbar aprovechó esto para abrazarla de la cintura y poder movilizarla con más facilidad.

Comenzó a retroceder. Muy consciente de hacia donde se dirigían. Tenía entreabiertos los ojos y observaba con detenimiento las facciones de ella. De verdad, estaba encantado con lo bello del rostro. Inocente lleno de ternura y amor.

Casi se sentía culpable.

Sólo un poco.

No, en realidad. Muy culpable.

De alguna bizarra forma él creía sentir "algo". Una fuerte sensación que se concentraba en su pecho. No sólo era su deseo, sino "algo" más. "Algo" que se hizo presente al escuchar la declaración por parte de ella. Un sentimiento que pareciese estuviese dormido y que surgió al llamado de "algo". Y ese "algo" era lo que no sabía que era.

Si supiera con palabras como describirlo, lo haría. Más, ahí estaba él, con la muchacha en sus brazos, entregándose a sus caprichos. Se sentía muy confiado y extremadamente posesivo. Demasiado seguro, demasiado tranquilo… hasta podría decirse feliz…

Rápidamente quiso desechar ese pensamiento. ¿Feliz? Cómo podía sentirse así si tan sólo, después de largo tiempo, le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. Ella no había influenciado mucho en sus decisiones. La mujer no había ganado sus partidos ni había logrado hacerlo famoso. Pero, estaba ese "algo" que no le permitía sentirse satisfecho.

Sin embargo, en este momento, se sentía así. El tenerla junto a sí, lograba lo que él por sus propios méritos no había podido conseguir… Ese "algo" que para él aún carece de nombre.

Topó contra un objeto.

No tardo en darse cuenta contra que se había chocado. Detuvo su paso y continuó propiciando placer a la los labios femeninos. Acarició con lentitud la cintura de la mujer. Firme y estrecha. El vestido era el único obstáculo que encontraba para poder adueñarse de aquel cuerpo maravilloso escondido tras la tela. Pero, sabía muy bien, que pronto ya no habría más.

La castaña de largos cabellos ondulados palpaba la piel del cuello. Subiendo lentamente hacia los cabellos, desordenándolos aún más con sus manos. Sintiendo la suavidad de cada hebra. Tan dóciles y fáciles de peinar. A eso se dedicó mientras que su boca ya se había acostumbrado a la de él.

Se sentía tan feliz. En su pecho, el corazón y su marcha tan alborotada, daban fuertes golpetazos. La invasión de una nueva sensación reinaba en su cuerpo. Llenando cada espacio del mismo, entibiándolo. Le gustaba aquella sensación. Y le gustaba más porque era la persona más importante la que la ocasionaba.

Lo abrazó a su pecho. Ya nada le importaba. Las razones por las cuales el tenista era tan afectuoso con ella, ya habían pasado a segundo plano. No quería arruinar lo que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía tan bien el estar cerca de él. El poder oler la esencia que del ambarino emanaba. Tan seductora y hechizante.

No se resistía.

Su fuerza de voluntad, que ya había caído momentos antes, se perdió totalmente.

Lo amaba con sinceridad. Un amor puro, inocente…

Se sentía realmente culpable. Sentía en cada roce que la muchacha hacía en él, choques electrizantes. Pequeñas descargas que se expandían en su cuerpo. Ella causaba eso en él. Sensaciones que se había encargado de obviar en toda su vida.

Era "injusto" que una sola mujer se encargase de despertar aquello.

La hizo dar media vuelta y ahora, quien retrocedía, era ella. Ryusaki no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que topó con lo que el tenista había chocado antes. Notó como él separaba sus labios de ella y le miraba. La muchacha, agitada y nerviosa, miró el objeto contra el cual se había topado.

La cama en la cual había estado recostada minutos antes.

Su rostro se encendió. No comprendía como habían llegado hasta allí. Ni siquiera se percató de haber caminado. Volteó a afrontar al ambarino, encontrándose con la mirada felina. Bellos y profundos ojos dorados le observaron. Serios e imponentes. Mas un lejano brillo en ellos le llamó la atención. Brillo que antes no notó debido a que no quiso verle cuando le besaba.

Ansias y lujuria.

Eso es lo que pudo observar en aquel par de ojos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió como esos sentimientos eran fuertemente oprimidos. Realmente, el muchacho, no quería hacerle daño. Por más que quisiera intimidar en la de cabellos marrones, no podía. Toda acción que él efectuaba, era real. Al igual que su deseo por ella. Era genuino y por ello, lo reprimía.

Se sentiría culpable por el resto de su vida si dejaba que sus voluntades fueran a más. No podía aprovecharse de aquella ingenuidad pero, "quería". No deseaba que nadie voltease a verla ni que ella mirase a nadie de la misma forma en que lo hacía con él. Quería dejar una marca en su cuerpo. Una especie de repelente que alejara cualquier insignificante hombre que quisiera propasarse con ella. Si pudiera hasta haría suyo su nombre para que nadie más le llamara.

Un amor tan puro que se le era entregado sin condiciones ni reclamos. Ni igualdad.

No permitiría que un infeliz aprovechara aquella dulzura e inocencia.

Por eso, el mismo, no podía.

Giró su rostro para no verla.

Los ojos color sangre notaron la lucha interna que dentro del muchacho se formaba. Dudó en hablar. No quería arruinar el momento. Sin embargo, el mirar de él, el antes gélido y cruel… ya no lo era más. Un Ryoma confundido estaba delante de ella. Más, si su rostro era de frustración, sus ambarinos ojos no podían mentirle.

Tomó el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos con toda la dulzura que de ella emanaba. De nuevo, ese roce electrizante fue lo que sintió la piel de Echizen. Le pedía con el ver, que él le devolviese la mirada, cosa que al cabo de segundos logró. Sonreía.

El de cabellos verduscos frunció el ceño incrédulo.

La jovencita le sonreía. Una tranquila y bondadosa sonrisa que lo hacía sentirse aún peor de lo que estaba.

-Ryoma-kun…-habló por primera vez ella.- Talvez lo que te diga en este momento….-dudó.- puede que lo que te diga no sea de tu interés pero…-calló. Inquisitivos ojos le pedían en silencio que continuase.- Yo realmente deseo, lo que mas deseo en esta vida…-contuvo su aliento, mejillas rojas.- es continuar amando a Ryoma-kun…- susurró.

Los dorados ojos se abrieron en sorpresa pero los labios del muchacho no dijeron nada.

-Es por eso…- la voz de la muchacha continuó.-… que si…-subió su ver hasta el de él. –…que si eres tú…- su voz amenazaba en tartamudear. Su vergüenza estaba hasta el límite, pero era algo que ella deseaba.-…que si eres tú,…está bien…-dejó escapar en sonrisa. Diminutas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus rubíes por ojos.

Es llanto de felicidad… o de vergüenza…

-Sí que eres extraña.- se escuchó irónica la masculina voz.

Sakuno abrió los labios para protestar pero, nuevamente calló. Había dicho demasiado. Si realmente él pensaba que el confesarle sus sentimientos era una mala broma, tenía suficiente. Le costaba el hecho de que el objeto de sus afectos se burlara tan cruel de ella.

-Siempre fuiste extraña, Ryusaki…- silencio.

-Eh?- dejó decir inocentemente la aludida.

Echizen rió con sarcasmo.-Eso mismo, tan rara…- llevó una mano a sus cabellos tapando con ella la mitad de su rostro. Se alejó del cuerpo femenino unos pasos.- No entiendo cómo…- sentía bastante confusión por lo dicho por la mujer.- Cómo puedes ser tan ciega.- la miró con el dorado ojo sin cubrir. Otra vez, aquel bello rostro le veía desentendido. Rió por lo bajo.

-Ryoma-kun…-su voz denotaba preocupación por el muchacho.

-Deja que hable…-le exigió al momento que levantaba una mano frente suyo en señal de que callase. La castaña obedeció.- Bien…- llevó una mano a su cintura, posándola en su cinturón. Aún no pensaba con claridad. Nuevamente ella lo desubicaba con sus declaraciones de amor y… confianza.- Porqué…- soltó para sí mas ella llegó a oír.- Por qué esa confianza…- habló más fuerte, le observaba. Los ambarinos ojos gatunos llenos de frustración y confusión.- Por qué a mí…

La de ondulados cabellos largos primero se sorprendió llevándose ambas manos al pecho. Miró detenidamente el suelo como pensando en una respuesta. El tenista la vio negar con la cabeza, interpretó eso como un "no confío en ti" y rápidamente habló.

-Ja.- rió con arrogancia.- Veo que hablé demás…-cerró sus ojos y giró el rostro con desprecio.

-¡No!

Ryoma no volteó a verla.

-Te equivocas.- habló casi en grito. Las manos en su pecho temblaban.- te equivocas…-su voz decaía.- Yo…yo confío en Ryoma-kun, creo en todo mi ser.- lo sentía perfectamente bien, su rostro sonrojarse por sus palabras.- Yo amo a Ryoma-kun.- terminó sin tartamudeos.

Él sonrió con malicia al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Otra vez estaba ella, repitiéndole sin más esa palabra.

-Yo escogí a Ryoma-kun…para que sea la persona más importante…-susurró con ternura la de rojizos ojos.

-¿Inclusive si no correspondo a tus sentimientos?- soltó sin delicadeza, la miraba de reojo, atento a cualquier reacción.

Ryusaki sintió un golpe frío en su pecho y apretó sus manos fuertemente.

-Aún así.-aceptó con valentía pero con mucho, mucho dolor.

Los ojos dorados brillaron ante tal respuesta.

-Porque insistes…- Sakuno palideció. Echizen tomó el mentón femenino obligándolo a elevarse hasta él. La de castaños cabellos abrió los ojos. Una sonrisa, que no era de malicia ni de ironía. Parecía… sincera.- en comprobarme…- acercó sus labios hasta los de ella, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros.-…lo extraña que eres…-selló sus bocas en un profundo beso que hizo que la mujer perdiera el equilibrio y posara ambas manos en el fuerte pecho del tenista.

Unos segundos más sin respiración hasta que fue de nuevo él quien separó los labios.

-Sabes que te puedo hacer sufrir.- habló en su agitación. Con un ver frío y determinante.

-Lo sé.- contestó ella con firmeza más también con miedo.

-Entiendes que jamás podría llegar a amarte.- continuó, le daba cortos besos entre pregunta y pregunta.

-Lo…sé…-respondía como podía. Ella se sentía igual de agitada y los nervios no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

-Esto puede ser un capricho mío, comprendes…- mentía en cada palabra y cada vez, era más evidente. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro masculino. Gesto que fue captado por los ojos rojos entre caricia y caricia.

Correspondió el gesto.

-Entiendo.- y lo abrazó fuertemente. Halándolo para fundir más aquel maravilloso contacto.

-Perfecto.

Se olvidó completamente de todo aquello que lo confundía. Desechó toda idea que amenazaba en acercarse a su mente con intenciones de volverlo a la realidad. No podía, no deseaba y no quería. Tenía la más increíble experiencia igual de incomparable que jugar su deporte prodigio. Sentir el largo cabello enredarse y desenredarse con tanta facilidad entre sus dedos. Lo apretaba con sus manos y lo liberaba, recorría las hebras y palpaba la suavidad de las mismas.

Se encontró nuevamente con aquel lazo. Sólo un tirón y caería.

No perdió tiempo.

Haló con suavidad mientras que la pegaba a su cuerpo. Ambas tiras cayeron a los costados de los hombros menudos de la jovencita y una espalda quedo desnuda. Ryusaki sintió la brisa chocar su piel y se estremeció. Los labios se detuvieron un momento. Ryoma la abrazaba.

El muchacho acariciaba la espalda femenina. Por fin, podía sentir bajo la yema de sus dedos lo tersa de la piel. Ella moría con cada roce en su espalda, abrazándolo aún más con fuerza y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Así mismo, la boca del hombre no había quedado tranquila. Propinaba besos contundentes y seguidos en el cuello de Ryusaki.

Pronto las manos en la espalda recorrieron camino rodeando la cintura y subiéndolas por los brazos hasta llegar a los hombros. Ella soltó su agarre y giró su rostro hacia el de cabellos entre negros y verdes.

Con suavidad tomó el fino rostro y lo atrajo hacia él. La hizo retroceder hasta que cayese sentada en la cama.

Continuó besándola. No se contuvo. Lo hacía con firmeza pero al mismo tiempo con afecto. Colocó una rodilla en la cama y, con el peso de cuerpo, la obligaba a echarse sobre la superficie de la misma. Como era de esperarse, Sakuno accedió. Sentía aún la mano del sujeto en su espalda, que la sujetaba con delicadeza hasta que ella apoyase completamente su cuerpo en la cama.

Todo ese tiempo había estado con los ojos cerrados mas al sentir que caía los abrió despacio.

Frente suyo, un par de ojos felinos de dorado color le miraban con atención.

Ella sintió que la sangre se le venía al rostro y soltó un pequeño ruidito que hizo que el "príncipe" sonriese interesado. Lo vio aproximarse, aún con la mirada fija en ella. No dudó más, era demasiada vergüenza para ella el verlo. Cegó su ver para evitar el tener que afrontarlo y esperó a que el ambarino tocase sus labios.

Mas el beso nunca llegó por el contrario, escuchó una risita proveniente de su compañero. Abrió uno de sus ojos color sangre con inocencia.

Echizen reía con soltura encima de ella, apoyado con ambas manos al lado del cuerpo de la mujer. Su rostro se notaba alegre y relajado. Ella quiso reír con él, mas su nerviosismo ante la escena lo evitaba.

-Ehh ehhh…-tartamudeó.- Ryoma...-kun…- los dorados ojos chocaron con los rubíes de ella.

-Me tienes miedo, Ryusaki.- era una pregunta incómoda dado a la posición en la que se encontraban.

Los labios de ella temblaron.

Él dejó de mostrar sus ojos y sonrió con cansancio.

-Veré como arreglo eso.

-uh?

Y diciendo esto, el joven se lanzó hacia el cuello desprevenido. Los besos eran tibios y húmedos. Ryoma aprovechaba la inmovilidad de la mujer para poder acomodarse mejor entre ella. Con su lengua daba círculos en la piel para luego morderla suavemente, sin provocar daño.

Quiso callar. Hacía lo imposible para no soltar ruido alguno. Mas las caricias que le eran otorgadas hacían que su cuerpo se moviese de manera nunca antes vista y que su garganta emitiera sonidos que nunca se creó capaz. Con reverso de su mano se tapaba los labios…

Percibió como una mano subía hasta su cuello, rozando en todo momento su piel, acariciándola. Se estremeció aún más cuando sintió como la misma mano, bajaba por su pecho y capturaba entre sus dedos un delicado seno que desde hace buen momento estaba expuesto. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante el tacto tan atrevido.

Pero, esto no hizo que el tenista parase. Con lentitud comenzó a masajear aquel encanto. Blando y suave. El mismo no pudo impedir sonrojarse por sus pensamientos. Felizmente ella no le veía el rostro sino, volvería la situación aún más incómoda. Hipnotizado por el momento, siguió con su labor. Apretándolo de vez en cuando sólo para oír aquel ruidito por parte de la jovencita que ya había empezado a gustarle.

-Ryo…ma- kun…-la oyó gemir entrecortadamente.

Bajó sus labios de su cuello. Besando la parte central de su pecho con dulzura. Subió su mirada al rostro de ella. Le encantó el intenso rubor en las mejillas y la respiración agitada que comenzaba a realizarse. Sonrió y descendió aún más, lamiendo con exquisitez la piel hasta toparse con otro pequeño bulto.

Con fingida inocencia, lo lamió.

Ryusaki arqueó la espalda al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos. No se esperó nunca eso. Sin embargo, el muchacho sintió una fuerte emoción cuando vio la reacción de la castaña. Volvió a tocar con su lengua aquel botón que adornaba la punta del seno izquierdo. Otra vez, la oyó gemir y sintió aún más placer al oír entre dulces gemidos, su nombre.

-Ryoma-kun! – habló exaltada.

Entrecerró el ver y concentró toda su atención a aquella aureola rosada. Su boca cubrió el sonrosado pezón y lo succionaba suavemente. La otra mano, seguía jugando con el seno y con el dedo pulgar, movía lentamente como queriendo torturar, el pezón correspondiente.

Ella no cabía en sí. Siendo tocada de esta manera y por la persona que más quería, para ella, era gozo. Una felicidad que la embargaba completamente. Agitándola, provocando que su cuerpo se cubriese con un leve sudor.

Ryoma lamió una última vez aquel pecho para subir su rostro hasta el de ella, quien con una sonrisa en los labios, lo esperaba. Se incorporó delante de ella, quedando las piernas de Ryusaki entre las suyas. Tomó una delicada mano y la invitó a arrodillarse frente a él. El ver dorado siempre fijo en el rojizo. Llevó una mano hacia su rostro y la dejó ahí un momento. Luego la soltó, la palma quedó quieta ahí.

Guió la otra mano hacia el cuello de su camisa. La tomó tan suavemente que a la mujer le costaba creer que realmente fuese Echizen quien estaba con ella en ese momento. Posó los dedos en los botones y volvió a dejar aquella mano allí.

No necesitaba explicarle que debía hacer, ni tampoco darle permiso. Se sentía avergonzado pero quería que ella, "cooperase". Sus mejillas se tornaron levemente carmesí y evitó la mirada de la castaña. Esta formó una sonrisa con sus labios y se acercó más a él.

La mano en la mejilla, la acariciaba cariñosamente casi con embelesamiento. Pronto, la bajó hasta acompañar a la otra mano, en el cuello de la camisa de él. Le miró como pidiendo permiso de manera ingenua pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un semblante serio y muy sonrojado que no se dignaba a verla.

Sus ojos le miraron con ternura.

Comenzó a aflojar el nudo de la corbata con lentitud que a Ryoma le pareció perturbadora. Cuando la corbata estuvo afuera, empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa con igual parsimonia. El ambarino le miró de reojo. Por un momento, creyó que Ryusaki era una niña que, desenvolvía gustosa un regalo. Con paciencia para no perder ningún detalle.

El calor invadió su cuerpo.

Los dedos de ella se habían adentrado en una ya abierta camisa. Un tacto que a él le pareció eterno. Sakuno observaba con nerviosismo el torso descubierto del hombre. La vergüenza comenzaba a adueñarse de ella pero aún así, no quiso detenerse. Labios entreabiertos daban suspiros al roce de cada yema. Alzó su vista para encontrar la de Echizen, notó el profundo sonrojo y se sonrojó ella aún más. Captó como él, con la mirada pedía que…continuase.

Subió sus delicadas manos por el fuerte abdomen, pasando por el pecho masculino hasta detenerse en el cuello igual de varonil. Llevó ambas manos hacia los hombros y logró deslizar la camisa por ellos. Ahora, estaban iguales, desnudos de la cintura para arriba.

Un fuerte calor pareció haberse colado por el cuarto. El crudo invierno que hacía en las calles parecía haber obviado aquella casa. Permitiendo que los amantes, buscaran sus propios medios para darse abrigo.

Dos ver llenos de pasión y confusión. Uno, no sabía que era lo que le atraía de aquella niña, su belleza, el perfume que de ella emanaba o aquella confesión que, aunque lo negase, lo había echo feliz. Aquella declaración con la que pretendió jugar pero que al final, resultó ser el puente que le conduciría a la verdad.

La confesión, en realidad, consistió en una simple excusa. Entre beso y caricia a la piel se pudo dar cuenta de ello. Sintió, que en cualquier momento pudo haber echo lo que hacía. Pero, el orgullo no permitía que confiase sus sentimientos a nadie y, por más que no pudiese contarlos, pensaba que sería denigrante que él fuese quien lo hiciese.

Más ella, con su encanto y sencillez, y un nerviosismo que siempre consideró extraño, logró manifestarle lo que dentro de su corazón escondía. Dándole la libertad que él necesitaba para actuar. Una excusa para poder acercarse sin remordimiento a ella y poder tomarla como parte suya.

Las inexpertas manos bajaron ahora hacia la hebilla del cinturón. Sin embargo, el de dorado ver la detuvo. Estaba excitado y no quería que ella lo supiese. Llevó la mano hasta detrás de su cuello, depositándola allí y con una de las suyas, tomó la cintura feminidad hasta que chocase con la suya. Ella se dejaba guiar cual marioneta, confiando ciegamente en lo que el joven hacía, su titiritero.

La abrazó de la cintura, rodeándola y sintiendo la firmeza de las caderas. Jugó con la tela que aún quedaba en el cuerpo de la muchacha, una diminuta ropa interior.

¿El vestido?

Quedó limitado a un pequeño montículo sobre la cama. Ryoma con diestra habilidad se había encargado de despojarlo antes.

Sus ojos quisieron deleitarse con la desnudez de ella. Bajaron lentamente posándose en los atributos femeninos hasta aquella pantaleta. Los cabellos ondulados caían sobre su pecho y otros recorrían su espalda. Volvió la vista hacia el rostro.

Nunca vio mujer más bella.

Lo acarició con extraña ternura.

Fue ella, esta vez, la que no pudo esperar más. Los labios de la castaña no aguantaron en su soledad y fueron en busca de más sensaciones que sólo aquel hombre podía causar. Hecho que sorprendió al ambarino pero que no dudó en devolver las caricias que le ofrecidas.

Las manos de la muchacha recorrían la fuerte espalda y pasaban a los tonificados músculos del tenista. Acariciaba los pechos y luego llevaba ambas manos a los cabellos verduscos y los revolvía a medida que su placer incrementaba.

Manos traviesas jugaban nuevamente con los senos de su compañera. Recostados, con él encima. Ryoma, disfrutó de los suspiros y gemidos que podía sacarle a la de ojos rojos. Ella por su parte, deseaba fervientemente que la proximidad de sus cuerpos sea aún mayor.

Agitaba no dejaba de suspirar el nombre de su amante y cada vez que lo hacía, él prodigio intensificaba sus caricias. Pero eso mismo, traía graves consecuencias.

No podía evitarlo, era una debilidad siendo hombre.

En su ensimismamiento, Sakuno sintió un roce en su entrepierna que la despertó por completo. Y cuando Ryoma se acercaba más a su cuerpo y chocaba aquella parte, el roce se volvía más profundo. Tanta estimulación al cuerpo femenino, le estaba costado caro al muchacho. Pese a que disfrutaba hacerla estremecer, aquellos gemidos lograban efectos en él y más aún, en su intimidad. Desde hace momentos atrás, el ambarino había notado la presión que se formaba en sus pantalones pero no sabía como decírselo a la jovencita.

Si bien deseaba que ella disfrutara de esto, él no quería quedarse atrás.

Ryusaki notó la incomodidad del sujeto y comprendió que era aquella "molestia" entre sus piernas. Parpadeó varias veces con genuina inocencia y no tardó en sonrojarse profundamente. Llevó las manos que estaba en la espalda varonil hasta el abdomen bien formado hasta toparse nuevamente con la hebilla del pantalón.

Echizen alzó una ceja interrogativamente.

Con mucha timidez y vergüenza, la castaña comenzó a quitarle el cinturón. Estaba muy nerviosa y su torpeza se estaba haciendo presente. Él quedó viendo como ella logró quitarle al fin la correa. Las manos temblorosas se detuvieron en el botón del pantalón. Por un leve momento, el pudo sentir un leve roce sobre la superficie de su miembro que lo hizo tiritar de placer. Un pesado suspiro escapó de los labios del de mirar dorado.

Ella sonrió con ternura. Él comenzaba a relajarse.

Se incorporó delante de él hasta quedarse a su altura. Tomó el rostro de un sonrojado hombre y le besó con dulzura. La mano puesta en el botón, descendía sobre la ropa, acariciando por encima de ella, la intimidad de su compañero. Sakuno lo oyó suspirar nuevamente. Desabrochó el botón y de forma lenta, bajó el cierre del mismo.

Pese a su falta de experiencia y su innato nerviosismo, adentró una mano al pantalón topándose con aquello que causaba tanta tensión y placer en el joven. El tacto a esa zona hizo que el muchacho temblase. Sentir la mano de la jovencita, rodear su miembro erecto, le desquiciaba. Su respiración varió y se volvió más pesada y corta.

El rostro lleno de placer de Echizen la llenó de vergüenza. No sabía que hacer. Más, su fuerte deseo de devolverle aquello que momentos antes había sentido, fue motivo suficiente para que actuara. Tomó el miembro entre su mano y, lo sintió caliente y rígido. Lo apretó curiosa y, ni bien hubo realizado esa acción, la respiración del joven se volvió más agitada.

Empezó con suaves movimientos. Acariciando la virilidad hasta donde su timidez se lo permitía. La mano libre, acariciaba los cabellos del de ojos dorados. Los estrujaba con delicadeza entre sus dedos. Estimulando aquella área sensible y prestando atención a aquellos suspiros que soltaba continuamente. Notó que los ojos del joven se oscurecían y que, luego volvían a brillar intensamente a medida que su mano realizaba algún acto que estimulaba más a su compañero.

Pronto los movimientos en su virilidad se hicieron más continuos y rápidos. Tanto descender y ascender, estaban ocasionando que aquel bulto creciese en su tamaño y por ende, que se volviera insoportable de controlar.

Los ojos ámbar estaban oscuros en lujuria y pasión.

Pese a que le encantaba lo que la castaña estaba realizando, detuvo la mano con la suya, alejándola de su espina. Suspiró agitado a medida que hacía que ella lo abrazase. "Había faltado muy poco", pensó. Si no la detenía, era probable que aquel muchacho hubiese acabado antes de siquiera empezar.

Se sintió avergonzado.

Mas su deseo aún no había muerto. Su excitación continuaba presente y tanta estimulación había logrado su cometido. Deslizó una atrevida mano hasta la cavidad femenina asombrando a la dueña quien soltaba un gemido de placer ante tal intruso. Acarició la superficie y comprobó la humedad que se había formado.

-Ryoma-kun.-

Escuchó su nombre en un gemido. Movió con rapidez uno de sus dedos dentro de aquella intimidad dando como resultado que la muchacha se aferrase a su cuerpo con urgencia. El cuerpo frágil temblaba.

No la quería hacer sufrir más.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y besó los labios que empezaba a echar de menos. A medida que el beso se intensificaba, la fue acostando en la cama. Reposó la cabeza femenina en una almohada y colocó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su miembro erecto apuntaba en dirección de su cavidad vaginal. La miró nuevamente, quería estar seguro.

Aunque, a decir verdad, esperaba algún arrepentimiento por parte de la castaña.

-Estoy…lista…-fue lo único que recibió como respuesta ante aquella mirada tan preocupada que inconcientemente fue reflejada en el rostro de su amante.- si es Ryoma-kun,…esta bien…-terminó con dulce voz.

El semblante de él mostró alivio y una sonrisa de tristeza se formó en su rostro.

Se adentró hacia la cavidad íntima, empujando levemente para no ocasionar algún daño innecesario. Las paredes estrechas de la fémina le indicaban que esta, era virgen. No le sorprendió, al contrario, eso lo hizo sentirse aún más posesivo con ella. Observó que el divino rostro mostraba signos de dolor, quiso detenerse mas una caricia en su rostro lo motivó a continuar.

Aunque ella no quisiese admitirlo, un fuerte dolor comenzaba a formarse en su vientre. Pronto llegaría a aquella barrera que limitaba su virginidad. Sabía que le dolería pero debía ser fuerte. No quería que su querido Ryoma se preocupase por ella. Aunque esa preocupación sea fingida, le interesaba.

La espina del tenista chocó contra aquel muro que delimitaba la zona de placer. Ejerció presión sobre él pero, se detuvo. Ella sufría. Su rostro se entristeció levemente. Se acercó a su oído y susurró unas muy importantes palabras…

-Falta muy poco.- dijo mientras aumentaba la presión en sus caderas. Ella se abrazó a él con mucha fuerza.- Te prometo…- adentró su miembro aún más. Lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de ella.-…que no te haré sufrir más.- introdujo totalmente su virilidad. Ahogando con sus labios un grito de la castaña.

Un suave bamboleo de caderas dio inicio. Echizen besó los temblantes labios muchas veces hasta que estos por fin pararon. Besó la frente en muestra de ternura y continuó con tu trabajo.

El miembro entraba y salía con lentitud del cuerpo femenino. Arrancándole grititos de placer a la misma. Pudo darse cuenta que la mueca de dolor había desaparecido por completo. Se sintió aliviado. Con una de sus manos tomó un pecho y lo acarició con suavidad. Esto hacía que la muchacha suspirase por más…

Pronto el placer y la excitación invadió el cuerpo de Ryusaki. Haciéndola olvidar por completo aquel punzante dolor que había sentido y reemplazarlo por una agradable sensación que llenaba su cuerpo. El hombre no dejaba de besar el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera. Primero los labios, luego los hombros y posó los labios en aquellos atributos que tanto le habían fascinado.

El bamboleo continuaba y a medida que el placer crecía, las estampidas también. Sentirla de esa manera le hacía perder la razón. Rozar su piel con sus manos y sentirla plenamente, mezclar sus cálidos alientos y sus sudores eran una química embriagante.

Ella gemía y gritaba de gusto. El placer y el gozo no cabían dentro de ella. Los movimientos se tornaron rápidos y violentos. Con fuertes y continuas estampidas del miembro dentro de la intimidad. Ambos llegarían al punto máximo que una relación física podía dar.

Pero, ninguno quería acabar sin el otro. Habían comenzado esto juntos, por medio de provocaciones pero lo habían echo. Por eso, terminarían igual.

Una tibia sensación recorrió el vientre de ella, haciéndola gritar el nombre de su amante a la vez que lo abrazaba lo más que podía. Él, a su vez, terminó satisfecho. Esparció su esencia en el cuerpo de la mujer y se dejó envolver en los brazos de ella.

Agitado, cansado y tratando de respirar tranquilamente sobre el pecho de ella. Echizen pudo comprobar con bizarro interés, como la muchacha había caído rendida al sueño. Debía encontrarse exhausta. Después de todo era la primera vez que realizaba algo como esto.

Aún sentía una calidez en su pecho. Y esta vez pudo darse cuenta que era provocado por el estar en sus brazos. En aquellos brazos que pese a que la dueña se había quedado dormida, lo recibieron abiertos y acogedores.

Sonrió con cansancio.

Miró el rostro dormir. Pasó con uno de sus dedos la curvatura del rostro y lo detuvo en los labios que tanto había drenado. Los acarició con el pulgar.

Con fingida indiferencia, acercó el frágil cuerpo al suyo y lo envolvió. Brindándole calor.

Después de todo…aún nevaba afuera.

Continuará.

MIS DISCULPAS A TODOS

Hola ¿que tal? Después de tiempo ¿no? Han de estar muy fastidiados conmigo u.u jeje pero bueno, aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Creo que me voy a dedicar a los one-shots plenamente jaja n.ñ pero bueno, espero que la historia sea de su agrado y por lo que podrán ver, traté de hacerla desde el punto de vista de Ryoma ya que había dedicado mucho al como lo ve Sakuno en capítulos anteriores como en otros fics.

Espero realmente que este capítulo que contiene lemon les guste y gracias por los comentarios, reclamos y demás mensajes que me envían.

Gracias y nos vemos (ojala pronto) n.n


End file.
